Ambrose Fitzroy
Character Summary Ambrose Fitzroy is a secondary/tertiary character who first appears in Arbiter ''as Malcolm Summers' Veritas, best friend, and eventual significant other. He is a skilled inventor, one of the voices of reason on the team, and the only surviving member of the Fitzroy family, most of whom were massacred. Personality Boz is down-to-earth, sensible, and sarcastic, understanding and as warm as he can be while still remaining one of the most blunt, honest members of Wrath. He is an older brother figure to Kira and Mal's first true friend, as well as a more normal, practical counterpart to Kira's genius inventions. He isn't quick to take sides in team arguments, though he is far from patient or peaceful, and has no issues with violence, though he personally refrains from it as much as he can. After the war, Boz becomes a bit more cynical, a bit more sardonic, and a lot more like Mal in personality, making them a fearsome duo to go up against (especially considering their Veritas connection). He begins smoking heavily, something he had warned Kira against, and has a tendency toward making dry, somewhat pessimistic comments. Still, he's one of the most determined of the team and is absolutely willing to break the rules in order to help his friends. From the very beginning, Boz displays distaste for organized systems without meaning and an extremely honest affect, without much fear, especially in the face of Mal, who often expects people to be afraid of him. At heart, Boz is kind and compassionate, but his caliber often makes him forget that fact. Appearance Boz is tall and somewhat lanky, starting off as a gangly boy who has not yet grown into his height and becoming a somewhat disgruntled soldier over time. After the timeskip, he often–if not always–smells like smoke. He dresses well, better than most on the team, and always wears bronze goggles propped up on the top of his head when he isn't using them in the smithy. His hair is always in horrible disarray, and he often wears smithy clothing to fancier events when he can't be bothered with dressing up. He is of Egyptian and Pakistani descent, and has a very handsome smile. Abilities * Nervewrack - Boz is a Nervewrack, which gives him the ability to control the nervous system of his targets. In Cam's case, he cuts off pain sensors (and, on accident, removes heat and cold as well). He can send people into lifelong agony or mute pain entirely. He dislikes his own power and uses it as little as possible, though he is often enlisted to put it to use during the war. It is implied he used it several times on accident when he was younger. * Military training ** Krav Maga, or a like martial art ** Basic weapons training ** Basic soldiering in preparation for war * Intelligence - Boz is smart, just like the rest of his team, and is very interested in technology and science. He's also a history buff, though very few know this, and is one of the only people on the team (besides Robin) who knows the true history of Terra. * Multilingual - Boz, like all Evergrove students, is multilingual. He speaks the mishmash Evergrove dialect, which gives him basic skills in the five languages it is made up of, as well as his own dialect from Ivna. * Inventions - he is a skilled inventor, and scientific and technological innovations are his life's work, which inspire the nickname "Boffin" from Mal. He can talk for hours on end about current projects, and welds things for fun. He might be a bit of a pyromaniac. * Combat - Boz learned street-style fighting during his time in a thieves gang, and this was supplemented by his Evergrove training. He most often uses a sword, though he's not exceptional at physical combat and generally remains in tech during the war. He can hold his own on a battlefield, however. * Stealing - Boz is a talented thief, as he spent time with them when he was younger Trivia * Boz misses his brother greatly, and blames himself for Lev's death. * He took over some of Mal's responsibilities during the man's absence in book 2. * He dislikes mediating. * He finds most things a waste of time, including, but not limited to, karaoke and movie nights. * He is an atrocious swimmer. * He likes heights (specifically skydiving), but is somewhat scared of frogs. * Boz and Cam have been attracted to similar people (everyone, gender-wise, but also the ''type of people they have been attracted to), which could mean Cam thought Mal was cute. * Boz is the one to propose to Mal, and they get married with only one witness (Kira). * Boz is not a god, but Mal keeps him around after his death and provides him with a place to stay as a ghost, so that he and Mal can stay together until Mal fades. Mal finds a way around the rules by doing this. * Boz dislikes children. * His favorite drink is orange juice. * He does not like knives at all. * He never trusted Flint, even when the man was mainly Flynn, and doesn't fully trust Tess either. * He quite likes Cyr, and approves of him as Mal's employer.